Comedy of Errors
by Pyro Bear
Summary: Serena is stalked by some creepy British guy, Jordan and Gabriella are locked in a bathroom together, Rich is ragged on, and Connor watches My Little Pony...and that's just the beginning. WiP.
1. The Creepy British Man

Disclaimer: This takes place about two years after Pulvis et Ubrarum. Please do not read further if you have not read it and go back and read it. Or you can just read the slight spoilers and still be confused, your pick.   


* * *

  
Original Cast (in order of Appearence):  
  
**Jordan**: Ares, also a werewolf who lives with his cousin Oz. He has had an off again, on again relationship with Gabriella. Also known as Jordy.  
  
**Connor**: Apollo, who lives with his father and his 'uncle'. He takes a lot of flack for being one who acts first, thinks later.  
  
**Gabriella:** Artemis, a blonde haired Canadian who moved with her father to Roslindale. She has an off again, on again relationship with Jordan. Also known as Gabe and Ella.  
  
**Serena:** Selene, her parents aren't really around, so she hangs out with Gabriella mostly. She doesn't like to be in the forefront of things, but rather stay behind the scenes.  
  
** Zane**: Hermes, a comedian at heart, he enjoys the spotlight. He's quick on his feet and loves to play practical jokes, but he's not one for fighting, he'll be running.  
  
** Richard**: Helius (there was a typo in the last chapter, too lazy to fix it), he's in line to head one of the largest law firms in New York City, so he gets a lot of comments about that from his friends. But he's trust worthy to say the least. Referred to as Rich.  
  
** AJ**: Hectate, heavily involved in magic, she is a frequently shopping at the local magic shop. Her best friends include Serena and Gabriella.  
  


* * *

  
"Do you bite your thumb at me us sir?" Jordan asked, a laugh playing upon his lips. The May breeze blew past him and through the trees, making a ruffling sound.  
  
"I bit my thumb, sir," Zane replied, laughing as well. As the wind died down, he tucked the copy of Romeo and Juliet away into his backpack. They sat under the largest oak tree in lunch courtyard of the New Stonehenge Institute for College Bound Students. The school day was ending, and they could hear it in the air. "You got a ride, or are you walking?" he asked casually.  
  
Jordan shrugged, "Oz didn't like the fact that I came home late last night, and for the past week. The full moon's pretty soon, so he's getting testy. Think we should tell him?"  
  
Zane looked at his friend strangely, "Look, I know your cousin is werewolf and all, but when you tell him you're a living reincarnation of a god, he'll commit you."  
  
Jordan raised an eyebrow in a very good impression of his cousin. "When does Gabe get out of class?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Right now!" Gabriella said as she walked out of the building and into the courtyard where they usually met up after classes. "AJ and Connor are grabbing something from the machines. I don't know where Serena is, and Rich? Well, Rich is probably sucking up to a teacher. Just cause that's Rich."  
  
"Nice to know you think so highly of me," Rich said as he came up from behind Gabriella and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yes of course, now what are we going to do tonight?" Gabriella demanded, shrugging off Rich's arm.  
  
Serena came hurrying up, just in time to hear the last comment; "We're going to make sure no creepy guy with a British accent is going to follow me around. No offense Connor," she said as Connor walked up, AJ trailing.  
  
He shrugged as he tossed a bottle of water to her and then one to Gabriella. "It's okay, Wes is a creepy guy with a British accent."  
  
Serena grinned slightly. "He's okay. He's really not British anymore, after all, how long has be been in the states?" she stopped for a moment, "But he's got an interesting book collection, well at least he does when I can sneak past him and get to the good stuff. But back to the problem at hand, creepy guy telling me I'm the slayer. Remind me again what the slayer is?"  
  
"One girl is the chosen one. The one to fight the vampires and other dark creatures of the night," Connor states offhandedly. When everyone gave him strange looks, he smirked, "What?" he asked innocently. "My father dated one, who by the way died twice. And Wesley was watcher to the rouge one who killed for pleasure, and she was killing innocents. There was much with the bloodshed with Faithie. But I'm not supposed to know this."  
  
Gabriella blinked slowly; trying to digest this newly found information. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she turned to the mop haired boy. "Isn't your father a vampire though?" she clarified. And here she thought a vampire would steer clear of the slayer. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe Connor's father was crazy, or maybe the slayer was. Or it could be both.  
  
Connor nodded happily. "He's a vampire alright! But he's includes a nice shiny new soul, courtesy of a witch back in California."  
  
"Remember everyone, this is coming from someone whose hobbies include killing anything that moves and pisses him off, stocking his father's store, looking at porn, and the ever favorite, watching My Little Pony," AJ said helpfully or not so helpfully as the case may be. Connor shot her a dirty look as AJ burst out into giggles. "So that's true? I just made it up on the spot."  
  
Once the group of seven had their fun of laughing at Connor and his strange obsession with late 80's and early 90's cartoons, they stood around and talked about the creepy man with the British accent that had been following Serena around. One by one people drifted off, giving reasons of having to work or go home. Finally only Serena and Gabriella were left.  
  
"Aww damn, and here I wanted to get dressed up and sing kereoke," Gabriella said, pouting slightly.  
  
Serena grinned, "We'll do that tomorrow, and we'll get smashed while doing it. Then finally maybe you and Jordy will jump into the sack together and do the dirty deed."  
  
"Jump into the sack? Do the dirty deed? I've never heard such crude language from the likes of you," Gabriella said to her friend in jest. Never the less, she was still surprised to hear that coming from Serena.  
  
"Well, I was corrupted by you," she defended herself before continuing. "Besides, how many years has it been since the two of you kissed for the first time, two years at least."  
  
"That was in a dream. Doesn't count," Gabriella objected, turning a slight pinkish color when the mention of her first kiss was mentioned.  
  
"You kissed the next morning," Serena challenged. "Then your father almost killed him when he saw the whole hand holding thing."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Coffee?" Gabriella asked, changing the topic to her favorite drink.  
  
Serena nodded, "As long as there no creepy British guys involved."  
  
"No creepy British guys involved, scouts honor," Gabriella held up a hand as if she was swearing an oath.  
  
"You were never a scout, so the oath doesn't even count," Serena said, laughing at her friend's antics.  
  
"So?" Gabriella simply asked before she started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Serena wailed before she went to catch up.  
  
  
"So why are we doing this again?" Jordan asked, readjusting his tie for the thousandth time. He sat in the Finn's den, dressed in khakis and a button down shirt. He looked uncomfortable and downright out of place. "Oz was giving me strange looks. I think he thinks I'm doing something illegal."  
  
Gabriella gave him a sympathetic look, "If it makes you feel any better, my father thinks I'm criminally insane. He's insisting that I go into a liquor store, hold it up and get him the expensive stuff." Gabriella smiled again as she picked off imaginary lint from her own sundress.  
  
"We look like a bunch of poster children for the Young Republicans Magazine. Anyone else notice this?" AJ yelled as she walked into the room, therefore distracting both Jordan and Gabriella so Jordan couldn't comment.  
  
Gabriella smirked at this comment, "Well, we must remember who Rich is."  
  
Rich rolled his eyes, "Gee, you all must love me all so much," he said from his position on the couch. "Now please remember who has the keys to the liquor cabinet and of course at Gabriella's request we have the kereoke machine."  
  
At that point Serena giggled and help up a ring of keys. Walking over to the cabinet, she took out a bottle of scotch and started to expertly pour shots. Out of the seven of them, she had been the only one who know how to do it, due to a nanny who had a serious drinking problem and had taught the girl. Rich looked helplessly at the rapidly emptying bottle and as his friends went and drowned the amber liquid. Finally he gave up, and decided to join in on the fun.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…" Connor and Zane sang together. Both were off key as well as slurring the words.  
  
"Let's play Duck, Duck, Goose!" Gabriella yelled suddenly, breaking into the third round of the song.  
  
The group, slowly, with much stumbling and cursing, formed a slightly more than lopsided blob. "Me first!" Gabriella shouted before stood and started walking around going, "Duck, duck, duck." She circled around the six remaining people. "Goose!" she shouted a little louder than needed as she patted Connor's head.  
  
"I'm not a kitty to be petted!" Connor said, turning around to face her, his cheeks slightly red.  
  
"But it's the point of the came," Gabriella's voice bordered on whining. "Besides you're not a kitty, you're a prairie dog, a malnourished albino one at that!" Gabriella was standing less than six inches way from Connor and they were nose to nose, glaring at one another.  
  
"Gabbers leave the Boy Wonder alone. Just get back to the game!" Zane yelled from the background.  
  
"Wait your turn, and don't call me that!" Gabriella yelled back. She turned toward Connor, stuck her tongue out and dashed off. Connor blinked for a second before taking off after her, but she was already halfway around the blob by that time. By the time she was sitting down, he had just dashed up, and he looked bewildered.   
  
"Connor's in the mush pot! Connor's in the mush pot!" AJ starred the chant, and soon everyone, including Connor himself, had taken it up at one point in time.  
  
After they had all had a turn running around as well as sitting in the mush pot, with Connor spending the most time in there, the group of seven tried to find other ways to amuse themselves. Unfortunately, Gabriella and Jordan found the two of them the objects of everyone else's amusement.  
  
"Go have sex!" Serena yelled as she pushed the two of them into the bathroom.  
  
By that time, Jordan had sobered up enough to know that their friends wouldn't let them out unless they did have sex, but come morning if they did, their friends would kill them. And then he realized that he even thought about doing anything that went over a PG limit with Gabriella, her father would have his head, and he happened to like it where it was. That's not to say that he didn't like Mr. Wallace, generally he did, when the man wasn't coming after him with bloody murder in his eyes.  
  
There was a definite dilemma going on here, and there were decisions to be made. "Can we at least have some pillows and blankets?" he called through the door, it looked as if they'd be spending the night in here.  
  
The door was opened and the requested items were thrust in his general direction, and then the door was closed again. Once could hear the audible click of the lock. "Well then," Gabriella said, finally sobering up slightly. Jordan was happy for this fact; it would make life so much easier. The reason she sobered up, even though it was slight was because she realized that her drunken friends locked her in the bathroom with her off again, on again boyfriend. Seeing the pillows and blankets in Jordan's hands, Gabriella cocked her head in question. "The bathtub?" she asked. Jordan nodded and they got to work.  
  
They awoke the next morning with people banging on the door, obviously they had forgotten about the fact that it was locked from the outside, not inside. "Did you have sex?" Serena yelled.  
  
"Bloody wankers!" Gabriella muttered into Jordan's chest. Her head was pounding, a nasty after affect of the alcohol. And her temper was a nasty affect of the headache. This is what reminded her of why beer was bad, or any type of intoxicating beverage was. But that never stopped her.  
  
"Well did ya?" Serena's voice rang through the door and echoed through the white tiled room.  
  
Gabriella untangled herself from Jordan, who had dozed back off, and walked over to the door. Finding it still locked she screamed, "Unlock the fecking door!" Once it was unlocked, she swung it open. "No we didn't. Now bugger off," she told the group that was huddled around the doorframe. Slamming the door back into their faces she went back to Jordan and their bathtub.  
  


* * *

  
Author's Note: It's here! *dances* Hehe, I'm all happy cause I wrote this and I was nominated for an award! The link is on my page. And this fic will get sillier and wierder as time goes on, but it'll be short, so no worries there! Oh, and parts of this fic has been inspired by gigdgetgirl's Hopie fictions, and I have always asker permission before hand to barrow elements.   
  



	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I no own. Er, please review, cause it'll make me feel so much better.  
  


* * *

  
"Please tell me why we're doing this again," Serena wailed in earnest as she looked at the box of hair dye that sat in her hand with anxiety. She and Gabriella were sitting in her bathroom, getting ready to color the girl's hair.  
  
"Because you don't want a creepy British guy following you around. Remember that stalking is bad, and we don't want a stalker. If you look like me, it will be all fun and games!" Gabriella clapped her hands in excitement.   
  
"But why couldn't you dye your hair?" Serena whined.   
  
"Because my dad would have a litter of kittens if I did anything to m hair," Gabriella started off, "besides your parents don't care. And since I'm seriously lacking in the monetary department, I was able to nick this from daddy dearest."   
  
Serena raised her eyebrow, "And you say I'm incorrigible," she said, sighing, "Now lets get started, remember that Jordy got his rights to the van back, so he's taking us to the mall. Then the creepy guy will show up, and you can have all the fun that your pretty little mind can think up."   
  
When Jordan's name was mentioned, Gabriella had gotten a dreamy look in her eyes. She and Jordan had just gone out on a date the day before and were officially boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being. She soon snapped out of her lovely daydream and got with coloring her best friend's hair.  
  
"You're blonde!" was the first thing that came out of Connor's mouth when he saw the two.  
  
"No shit!" Gabriella said, mimicking the tone of voice Connor had used, thinking that he was talking about her, not Serena.  
  
"Not you, her!" Connor said as he pointed to Serena, who was busy patting her hair down self consciously, still not sure about the awkward color. The girl still missed the familiar midnight locks of hers.  
  
"Are you all ready?" AJ asked, sticking her head out the back of the van that Jordan was driving.  
  
"Yeah, let's get a move on!" Zane shouted. No doubt one of them had a hand over Rich's mouth, preventing the teen to voice his own opinion. And by judging from the girlish scream that emitted from the back of the van a few moments later, it was Zane who had the honor that day. "He bit me, but I'm okay. I'm really okay!" he called out after the few moments of screaming were out of his system.  
  
"Good, cause I wasn't going to ask," Serena told him as she climbed into the back, Connor closely following. Gabriella climbed in as well, but in the front seat, passenger's side, her own self designated spot.  
  
"That hurts, it hurts…right here!" Zane clutched his chest. "My heart is breaking." He fell over in a theater faint, well the closest thing that came to a theater faith as he was sitting down anyway.  
  
Connor didn't even bat an eye at Zane's antics, "You're heart's lower, in your ribcage," he remarked, ignoring the new dramatics effects that Zane had added in. Instead he entertained himself by balancing a dagger on his pointer finger, in a moving vehicle.  
  
"You're going to mess up and cut your self, and I'm going to laugh," AJ said, rolling her eyes.   
  
This was a common occurrence when the seven of them traveled anywhere together. Connor would pull out a random weapon and start playing with it. Most of the time it was only to show off, although he really didn't need to. Everyone knew of his everlasting love for sharp pointy things. Every last one of the others always looked forward to the times when he just pulled out a piece of wood and a pocketknife to make a stake, or when he pulled out his game boy. It was getting harder and harder to make up stories to tell the staff at the ER.  
  
"I'll get the first aid kit!" Serena said helpfully. "Hey, Ella, get me the first aid kit will you? Connor's doing hit stunts again."  
  
Up front there was a conversation, more like a disagreement, or an argument, going on between Jordan and Gabriella. The topic, Jordan's driving, or lack of thereof.   
  
"You're driving too slow," she whined as she tossed the first aid kit back to Serena. "An old lady just passed us!"   
  
Jordan snorted indignantly. "And we all know that old ladies are maniacs. One killed my kitten when I was little, or maybe that was me… It's a toss up, but I like to think it was the old people. Gives me something to scream about during the night time hours, well when I'm not screaming about Oz anyway."  
  
"You had such a traumatic childhood," Gabriella pretended to wipe away a stray tear. "You should write a best-selling book. But it still doesn't explain why old lady Jones is passing us, while walking."  
  
"I want to be safe? I don't want to get a ticket for speeding?" Jordan ran through the possible set of answers, trying to find the most plausible excuse to convince Gabriella about his driving habits, should he be taken seriously by the girl that was sitting next to him.  
  
Gabriella snorted at the lame attempts of excuses that Jordan tried to make up and convince her. "You'll get a ticket all right," she told him plainly. "Only problem is, it won't be for speeding, it'll be for driving too slow."  
  
With that said, she folded her arms and put a cocky smirk upon her face as she sat back, knowing she had one this little disagreement, for now. The peace was broken by a loud expletive shouted by Connor; Jordan jammed on the breaks. "Don't get blood on the carpet, it's really a bitch to clean!" was the first thing out of his mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked after a moment, and a sharp elbow in his ribs courtesy of Gabriella and her lack of knowing what personal space was.  
  
"Don't worry, we got it, it's shallow, already scabbing over," AJ reported to the front. She and Serena were applying pressure to Connor's hand, which had been cut once again. Zane was passed out on Rich's lap, due the sight of blood. Connor was just sitting there, glaring at the already healing wound with contempt clear in his beady eyes. "Maybe this time it will teach you to play with sharp objects in a moving vehicle," AJ tried to reprimand him. It fell on deaf ears, and everybody knew it.  
  
Even with Jordan's driving, they got to the mall rather quickly, and as Serena lived closest to it and they were the last to be picked up. Marching in, the girls let the guys stare into the Motorcycle and Car store window for a few moments before they had to end up dragging them away. Gabriella had both Rich and Jordan by the arms.  
  
"But it's pretty!" Zane complained as Serena held on to his arm with a firm grip as she pulled him down the mall way and towards the food court.  
  
"I'll show you something a hell of a lot more pretty if you don't shut your pie hole," Gabriella growled. She wanted to set the plan into action as soon as possible; she was itching for something to do, and this could be it. After he received the warning, Zane shut up, not wanting Gabriella mad at him. A mad Gabriella was someone you wanted on your side, and not mad at you. She could get down right scary when forced to.  
  
When they reached the food court, the main base for their operations, the girls released the guys. And all of them went to find a table, which was rather simple, since there weren't a lot of people in the mall. Which was quite strange considering it was a Sunday afternoon, which is when many people go to browse though the stores. But the lack of people didn't phase them, it would just make everything that much more simple.  
  
Zane remained standing as the rest sat down around a table situated in the corner. " We few, we happy few, we band of brothers," he started.  
  
"And sisters!" AJ called out, always looking for equality.  
  
"And sisters," Zane relinquished. "We are here today to wage a war, a war on the creepy British guy who is stalking Serena. Whose with me?" he held up an arm in the spirit of the moment, the rest just laughed at him. He put him arm down sheepishly, a faint rosy color coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Is that supposed your motivational speech?" Gabriella quipped, "Where'd we get this guy anyhow?"  
  
"He's the guy that made up the plan, and the name for the plan, which very good after all," Serena shrugged.  
  
"If I may go on," Zane cut in, the blushing quelled and his voice tight. "We will commence with the plan."  
  
"The plan?" AJ pretended to swoon into Rich's lap, who just pushed her off.  
  
"The plan!" Gabriella confirmed, clapping her hands in fake excitement. But AJ pulled her up anyway and started to dance. Gabriella, caught up in AJ's enthusiasm, began to dance as well. The rest just watched in mild amusement.  
  
"You're idiots," Serena said finally.  
  
Gabriella turned, "It's better to be an idiot to be bleeding fool. Or rather, it's better to be suspected to be a fool, than to open your mouth and confirm the fact."  
  


* * *

  
Author Notes: Err....expect about 2-3 more chapters, and I'm not too good at humor, am I? Oh well, next chapter should be fun and games....sorta.  
  



	3. Shopping!

Disclaimer: I no own. Er, please review, cause it'll make me feel so much better.  
  


* * *

  
Jordan and Gabriella went one way as Rich and AJ went the other, leaving Zane, Connor, and Serena sitting there. "So, when's this guy supposed to show up?" Zane asked as he lazily sat on a backward chair, his arms resting on the back.  
  
Serena shrugged, not really knowing, "Well…whenever he shows up."  
  
"Great, whenever he shows up," Connor deadpanned as he sighed, watching the people that passed by.  
  
Serena looked at the worn out looking Zane and Connor. "Well since the creepy British guy only shows up at the most inconvenient times, when I'm involved with something important. So let's go shopping!" she clapped her hands happily at the thought. Shopping was always fun, and always important.  
  
"Shopping?" Connor asked, his voice squeaking just the tiniest bit.  
  
"Yes, shopping. And you might want to watch your voice, it's cracking again," Serena told him, her head cocked to the side in boredom.  
  
"It is not!" Connor squeaked again.  
  
Both Zane and Serena shared a look. Connor was in one of his moods again, and that was never fun. Wisely Serena dropped the subject of voice changes, but refused to change her mind on shopping. They were at the mall damnit, and they'd go shopping if they'd like it or not.  
  
"How about here?" Serena asked. The store was Victoria Secret, and she was intent on spending some amount of money in this place.  
  
"Here?" Connor asked, his voice still cracking.  
  
"Yes, here," Serena told him, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"No, anywhere but here!" Connor cried.  
  
"Too bad," Serena told him.  
  
"Actually, I don't think it will be that bad...." Zane offered.  
  
Connor just rolled his eyes, "And you're a horny teenager."  
  
"Like you're not?" Zane challenged.  
  
"So? Still doesn't mean I wanna go in there. Look, I'll pay you!" Connor pulled out his wallet as incentive.  
  
Serena's eyes opened as she saw the offered wallet, then narrowed. "How much?" she asked.  
  
  
"Ooh, here!" Gabriella said excitedly, jumping up and down.  
  
Jordan looked at the prospective store, Build a Bear Workshop, "Okay," he said, shrugging. This couldn't be that bad, after all she could be dragging him into Victoria Secret. She just let him wait outside while she went in and bough something, which he didn't bother asking what it was. He heard the words black and lacy, and that's all he needed to know.   
  
"Yay!" Gabriella jumped up and down before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the colorfully decorated store.  
  
He let her wander around, she acted as if she was a child in a candy store. He dutifully noted that when her birthday rolled around, he'd have to come into the shop to get her something. The strange thing was, he never pegged her to be one of those people who liked soft fluffy things. But everyone surprised you sometime.   
  
"Isn't this just the cutest?" Gabriella squealed, holding up a shell of a stuffed animal, which appeared to be a grayish dog.   
  
Jordan nodded and continued to follow Gabriella through the store. When they arrived at the computers in order to name the stuffed animal, Gabriella had a hard time.  
  
"What should I name it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
Jordan shrugged, "Is it a boy or is it a girl?" he asked.  
  
Gabriella bit her lip as she looked at the stuffed animal that sat in her hands. Looking it over she sighed, "It looks like a boy," she decided finally.  
  
Once again, Jordan shrugged, and plopped down next to his distressed girlfriend. He spouted off a list of names that came to mind.   
  
"Ooh, I like that one!" Gabriella said suddenly.  
  
"Which one?" Jordan asked.  
  
"That K one," she answered him.  
  
"Oh, Kieran?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She nodded quickly, "Yup-yup. Now how do you spell it?" she asked, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.  
  
He spelled the name out and she finished typing it up quickly. "Now what?" he asked.  
  
"We dress it up of course!" she told him, one hand on her hip and her other held her dog tightly.  
  
Jordan forced a smile on his face, "Dress away," some how he thought that this would be worse than her dragging him into one of those clothing shops she favored. He had no clue how right he was.  
  
  
"Look at him," AJ pointed to an older gentleman who was looking at something in the Museum shop. "That is so the creepy old British guy."  
  
Rich was unconvinced. "There are a lot of old men in the mall. And how do you know that he's even British?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It's a friggin Sunday morning. Old people are usually in church, and he's wearing tweed!" she pointed out the clothing that the gentleman wore as if it was an identifying mark.  
  
"So if I wore tweed," Rich drawled, "that would automatically make me British?"  
  
"Yes," AJ said airily.  
  
Rich snorted.  
  
"But it even looks like him," AJ told him pointedly. "Call Jordan or somebody."  
  
Rich complied.  
  
  
As they were walking out of the Build a Bear Workshop, Jordan's phone rang, or rather it vibrated. Because of the suddenness of the vibrations, he jumped, causing Gabriella to giggle, her eyes dancing with mirth at his expense.  
  
"You did that, didn't you?" Jordan accused as she threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling his girlfriend close.  
  
"Plead the fifth!" Gabriella chirped merrily as Jordan took his call. He rolled his eyes at the corniness of the situation, but was too busy to reply.  
  
Soon he hung up and turned to his companion. "Creepy British guys spotted over by the Gap stores," he reported.  
  
"Yay! Not only can we scare the creepy British guy, but we can shop!" Gabriella bounced slightly. The excitement in her eyes nearly outshone the mischief. But her smile made her bright eyes look dim in comparison. Gabriella could not have looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. Jordan showed his appreciation too. He kissed her.  
  
  
AJ and Rich had been the first ones to spot the man everyone had dubbed the creepy British man, and now they were tailing him. Currently they were in the cluster of Gap stores, and Rick had just called for reinforcements. They trailed him, waiting for their friends.  
  
"I'm going to distract him," AJ reported confidently to her companion.  
  
"You are?" Rich asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow to complete to look and give the full effect.  
  
She nodded and grabbed the bags from his hands while a promise that she would get the job done. Her head held high, AJ walked with a dancer's grace towards the man and then promptly walked into him.  
  


* * *

  
I am so sorry for not updating. Forgive me. I got caught up in finishing A New Dawn, a New Life and These Hallowed Walls.  
I'm sorry! But if you like Jordan, you should like These Hallowed Walls cause JP is like a little Jordan. I'm so sorry everyone!  



End file.
